


Plans For Spring Break

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I set their ages back 6 years, M/M, Michael Jones/Geoff Ramsey - Freeform, R & R Connection - Freeform, Side Relationships - Freeform, just so you know, student!ray, teacher!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's pretty sure he's going to break his locker by slamming it if he keeps watching those girls fawn over Mr. Haywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans For Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a little break from writing The King and His Dragon to do a tumblr writing meme! An anon asked for Raywood Teacher/student AU! As always, like the fic? Hate it? Found a spelling error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right in the comments below!

Ryan was rumored to be a great teacher; he didn’t hand out too much homework, his test reviews were almost exactly like the test, and he had a nice sense of humor. All the kids love Ryan as a teacher, and no one ever tries to do anything bad in Ryan’s class.

 

Ray watches from his locker as a group of girls giggle and wave flirtily at Ryan, Ryan nodding politely to them. Ray grits his teeth and grabs his algebra book, slamming his locker shut and storming off to 3rd hour. Ray sits through Mr. Sin (harhar, he teaches algebra, all the kids point it out) blabbing about the quadratic equation. X equals the opposite of b plus or minus how many people want to die while reciting this. Ray leans a head in his hand as he doodles on the margins of his notes, someone nudging him in the side.

 

“Ray, are you getting any of this?”

 

Ray looks at Michael through half lidded eyes, looking at the whiteboard and all the numbers scrawled all over board. Everything is a jumble of stuff that Ray doesn’t really care about, so he just shrugs. “Sorry bro, I haven’t been paying attention.”

 

Michael groans and slouches over his desk, papers scattered over his desk. “I’m so gonna fail.”

 

“Just get Mr. Ramsey to tutor you. You’re looking for any reason to hang out with him anyways.” Michael’s cheeks are a little red, but he glares at Ray playfully.

 

“You’re no better with Mr. Haywood.” Ray’s cheeks flush and he huffs, turning and staring at the board. Michael whines and nudges Ray again. Ray looks at Michael as Michael smiles.

 

“We both know that you’re head over heels for Mr. Ramsey.”

 

“Yeah but the difference between you and I is I’ve already asked him out. You’re still pining.” Ray shoves Michael and Michael snickers, gathering up his papers as the bell rings. Ray shoves his things in his bag and slings it over one shoulder, turning to Michael. "Just ask him out already. Quit dancing around him."

 

They head out of class and towards the lunch room, walking slowly. "I'm not like you though Michael. Mr. Ramsey obviously liked you when you asked him, but Ry- Mr. Haywood.. He doesn't see me that way."

 

Michael snorts, shaking his head in denial. "Have you asked him how he feels?" Ray opens his mouth to respond and Michael continues on. "Then you don't know. Time to nut up or shut up, dude."

 

"You took that from zombieland." Ray mutters, Michael snickering and waving at Gavin as they go to sit at their lunch table. Gavin starts talking about some new video game as soon as Michael sits down and Ray goes to buy a water bottle, rolling it in his hands while waiting in line. Ray feels someone step up beside him and then a smooth voice floats over the clamor of the lunch room.

 

"Hi Ray, can I get past you real quick?" Ray moves out of Ryan's way after hesitating, mumbling an apology as Ryan juggles a tray of food and opening the fridge.

 

"Here- let me help." Ray pulls the door open and Ryan smiles gratefully, grabbing a can of diet coke and setting it on his tray.

 

"Thank you."

 

"N-no problem." Ray fidgets with his water bottle as the line inches forward, and he tries not to stare at Ryan.

 

"Are you excited for spring break?" Ryan inquires politely, Ray cracking a small smile.

 

"A whole week not waking up at the asscrack of dawn? Hell yeah.” Ray’s stomach drops when he realizes that he just swore in front of a teacher, and he silently curses himself to the deepest pits of hell. Ray smiles in surprise when Ryan laughs, the corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement.

 

“It’s a much needed break, isn’t it?” Ray nods, pleased that Ryan didn’t yell at him. “Any big plans?”

 

“Not really, just gonna sit around, play video games probably. You?” Ray punches in his lunch number and pulls out his wallet, handing over a dollar bill as the lunch lady nods for him to move out of the way. Ray stands off to the side as Ryan pays for his lunch as well, the two stepping off to the side.

 

“I was thinking of doing the same, actually. As long as I don’t have anything left to grade, of course.” Ray raises an eyebrow in surprise, Ryan grinning almost guiltily.

 

“PC or console gaming?”

 

“I enjoy PC gaming the most, but I play my xbox sometimes just to wind down.” Ray nods, smiling because he didn’t know his teacher liked video games.

 

“Sweet. What’s your gamerscore?”

 

“Uh, almost 66,000, I think?” Ray nods, Ryan looking proud of his gamerscore. Ray doesn’t have the heart to tell Ryan that his gamerscore is 7 times larger than Ryan’s and Ryan doesn’t ask. Ryan’s attention is drawn away by some other teacher walking up, and Ryan pauses his conversation with the teacher to look at Ray as Ray clears his throat.

 

“I’ll uh, see you later? I need to ask you something.”

 

Ryan nods, smiling warmly. “Swing by my room after school gets out, okay? Take care, Ray.”

 

“Y-you too.” Ray turns and walks away as calmly as he can, sitting down at the table as Gavin gawks at Ray and Michael grins.

 

“Have a nice time?”

 

“Shut up.” Ray chugs half of his water bottle, watching Ryan leave out of the corner of his eye. He’s so royally fucked.

 

~*~

 

Ray lingers outside of Ryan’s classroom as kids shuffle out, heading for the doors and freedom. Ray steps in once he thinks everyone is gone, and he sees Ryan sitting behind his desk, politely staring at a point just past a girl’s head. He seems uncomfortable by how she’s leaning forward, and Ray coughs into his fist. Ryan looks relieved as he looks at Ray, smiling and holding up a finger. Ryan murmurs something to the girl and Ray watches as her face falls from the cheery expression to a slightly pissed one. Ryan walks her to the door, holding it open for her. “Have a nice day, Rachael. See you on Monday.”

 

Ryan sighs as he closes the door, shoulders slumping as he walks back to his desk. “Rough day?” Ray asks, sitting on top of a desk in front of Ryan’s, bag hanging heavily on his shoulders.

 

“Am I attractive?” The question stuns Ray, and he tries not to blush.

 

“Do you want a real answer to that question?”

 

“Please.” Ray sighs, staring at the floor as he scuffs his toe along a crack.

 

“You’re very attractive. You have a nice voice and you look kinda like a lumberjack. I guess girls go for those kinds of looks.”

 

Ryan looks at Ray for a moment, weighing what Ray just said before he sighs heavily. “I had two girls ask for ‘tutoring’ today, saying their parents weren’t going to be home.”

 

Ray wrinkles his nose, unsure whether to laugh at how cliche that is or feel sorry for Ryan. “You can always tell the principal, you know.”

 

Ryan shrugs and leans back in his chair, looking at Ray evenly. “I’ll figure something out. What did you need to tell me?”

 

Ray’s stomach is in one big knot, and based off of how Ryan reacted to the girls he doesn’t think it’s worth it anymore. “It’s nothing, I guess. Sorry to keep you.” Ray gets up to leave, but a warm hand catches his wrist and tugs him back, Ryan looking at Ray with concerned eyes.

 

“You can tell me, Ray. I’m here to listen.”

 

Ray takes a big breath and holds it, blowing it out slowly to try and steel his nerves. “I kind of think I like you a whole lot and I know teacher student relationships are frowned upon and those girls obviously make you uncomfortable but Michael said I should tell you because it would make me feel better and I don’t mean to bother you-” Ray stops when a finger presses to his lips, Ryan looked slightly amused yet resigned.

 

“You’re rambling. How old do you think I am, Ray?”

 

“Uh, I don’t know, 24?” Ryan laughs, Ray’s stomach relaxing a little.

 

“That’s flattering, but no. I’m 28, and by the looks of it you can’t be more than 16. It-”

 

“I’m 18.” Ray blurts out, Ryan looking surprised. “I’m just small.”

 

Ryan is thrown for a loop, his only excuse for not going out with Ray was the fact that it was technically illegal still, but it really isn’t. “W-well, that makes things.. Easier.”

 

“Easier?” Ray’s heart thuds in his chest and he doesn’t want to get his hopes up but they are practically soaring right now.

 

Ryan cracks an easy smile and sits on the edge of his desk. “I think we both have plans for spring break, now.”

 

Ray can’t help but smile back. “Awesome.”

 

 


End file.
